leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Wriggle's Lantern
Basic attacks against monsters deal 75 bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. : Gain 30% increased gold from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = : Places a at target location that lasts for 180 seconds. 180 seconds cooldown (600 cast range). |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Damage |buy = 1800g (215g) |sell = 720g |code = 3154 }} Wriggle's Lantern is a legendary item only available in Rift that will transform into after reaching 30 stacks.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 12 attack damage = 432g * 30% attack speed = 900g ** Total Gold Value = 1332g * The base stats are gold efficient. The item can be considered 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The Maim passive has at least a gold value of 468g. ** Acquiring at least 468g from the gold-generating passive. ** The player places 7 or more from this item. Transforms * automatically transforms into upon gaining 30 champions kills, assists and large or epic monsters kills. This counter begins upon purchasing , and capped at 29 unless you upgrade into . Similar Items }} Notes * The passive bonus damage is magic damage and does not trigger life steal or spell vamp. * The gold-generating passive does not increase the global gold granted by slaying Dragon or Baron Nashor. Trivia * This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the character from the series. * In the V1.0.0.115 (April Fool's Day) patch, was given the following: : Taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). Lore Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu ;Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Reira Kashuld reporting from the Arcanum Majoris Piltover's Master Pathfinder and champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of 's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 1 Patch History after 30 large monster kills, up from 25. V4.4: * New recipe: + + + 140g = 1650g * No longer grants 20 armor. * Now grants 12 attack damage. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. * Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. V4.1: * Icon updated. V3.14 Hotfix: * Combine cost reduced to 150g from 300g. ** Total cost reduced to 1650g from 1800g. V3.14: * New recipe: + + + 300g. ** Total cost reduced to 1800g from 2000g. * Armor reduced to 20 from 25. * Now grants 25% attack speed. * Attack damage removed. * Life steal removed. * now restores 10 health on hit. * Added : Gain 40% increased gold from monsters. * Added : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * : Ward duration increased to 180 seconds from 90. V3.8: * Combine cost increased to 500g from 100g (total cost increased to 2000g from 1600g). * Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Armor reduced to 25 from 30. * : ** Now deals 100 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * : ** Ward duration reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. V1.0.0.152: * Combine cost reduced to 100g from 150g. * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 23. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. * : ** Chance to deal bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 25% from 20%. ** Bonus magic damage increased to 500 from 425. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Fixed: Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. V1.0.0.136: * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. V1.0.0.130: * Bonus magic damage damage reduced to 425 from 500. V1.0.0.129: * Life steal reduced to 15% from 18%. V1.0.0.115: * Combine cost increased to 150g from 75g. Total cost is now 1600g. * Life steal increased to 18% from 14%. * Changed bonus damage to magic damage from physical damage. V1.0.0.111: * Ward now has a green top. V1.0.0.109: * Ward no longer grants experience when destroyed. V1.0.0.108: * Ward now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. V1.0.0.107: * Ward health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. * Reduced ward collision and spellhit sizes. V1.0.0.106: * Ward now shows a duration in the mana bar, like sight and vision wards. V1.0.0.98: * removed from recipe. * Combine cost reduced to 75g from 150g. * Attack damage reduced to 23 from 35. V1.0.0.97: * No longer removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.96: Added * Recipe: + + + 150g total cost 2065g. * +35 attack damage * +30 armor * +14% life steal * : 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion or monster. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown.}} References Category:Attack damage items Category:Gold income items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Ward items Category:Attack speed items cs:Wriggle's Lantern de:Wriggles Laterne en:Wriggle's Lantern es:Linterna de Wriggle fr:Lanterne de Wriggle pl:Latarnia Wriggle'a zh:瑞格之灯